If Something Should Happen
by DanaJaycee
Summary: Songfic based on the brotherly relationship between Lucas and Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a songfic to expand on Nathan and Lucas' relationship as brothers. All of the friends are around 30 years old. The song is "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I own nothing.**

_Buddy, you and me go way back _

_Camp Lajeune, all through high school and before that_

_So I don't mind tellin' you, I'm scared to death_

_The doctor is goin' in on the 25th _

_It's the same thing my daddy had _

_Thank God they caught it fast_

Nathan was sitting on the bleachers at the rivercourt staring out at the water. Lucas had left a cryptic message on his voicemail to meet him there. "It's urgent," he had said.

'I wonder what's up,' thought Nathan.

Just then, Lucas walked up behind him. "Hey, man. Thanks for coming."

They bumped fists and man-hugged. "No problem, Bro. What's up? You've got me all worried."

Lucas smiled a small smile. "Sorry to worry you, but I'm about to make it worse."

Nathan's smile faded slightly. "What's wrong? Is it Brooke? Or little Nate?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, they're both fine."

"Well then, what?" He stopped a minute, processing. "What's wrong with you, Luke?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Well, you know that I got HCM from the ever-wonderful Dan." Nathan nodded. "I've stopped responding to all medications. I have to have a heart transplant, Nate. But it's a very risky surgery. They don't know if I'll make it."

Nathan felt like all the air had been knocked out from his body. "What? No, that can't be true. You're fine." He shook his head refusing to accept it. His brother? His only brother was most likely going to die? How did this happen? "What if you don't do the surgery?"

Lucas sighed. "I'll most likely have a fatal heart attack within the next six months or so."

Tears began to fall down Nathan's face. Why was this happening? What could he do to stop this? Lucas had to be OK. They had become so close; Lucas was his best friend, the most important person in his life, preceded only by his beautiful wife and their children: Elizabeth and Luke.

Lucas could hardly stand seeing his brother so upset and knowing he had caused it. He and Nathan were so close. They had been close since senior year of high school. He loved Brooke, and their sons, Nate and Braydon, of course, but he loved Nathan as well. It hurt him so much to know that he had hurt Nathan. "Listen, Nate. You're the first person I've told, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone yet, OK?" He waited until Nathan agreed, then continued. "I'm scared, Nate."

Nathan looked up at Lucas, seeing tears in his eyes as well. He stood up and hugged him. "You're gonna be fine, Luke. You're tough. You're gonna pull through this, and you'll be better than before. And I'm gonna be there to get you off your ass and working again, alright? Just like before, we're always there for each other. You gotta continue to be there for me, so you're not going anywhere, Big Brother."

They were quiet for a minute as they sat down, then Lucas look over at Nathan. "Hey, Nate… If something should happen…"

**Author's Note: OK, there's the first chapter. Let me know if you like it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: This is a songfic to expand on Nathan and Lucas' relationship as brothers. All of the friends are around 30 years old. The song is "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I own nothing.**

_But if something should happen _

_Stop in some time and say hello to Catherine _

_You and Marianne could always keep her laughing _

_Because shes gonna need a lot of that _

_Take her out to a movie _

_It's gonna take sometime before shes back on her feet. _

_I know you think I'll be fine and I'm talkin crazy _

_But theres always that chance _

_That's why I'm askin _

_If something should happen_

"I need you to promise that you'll take care of Brooke for me," said Lucas, looking at Nathan for affirmation.

Nathan shook his head. "You're not going to need me to. You're going to be fine."

"And I thank you for your support. But if something goes wrong, I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Brooke. I mean, you don't have to let her move in with you or anything, but, I don't know… Visit her and take her out to a movie or something every once in a while. Just make sure she moves on with her life."

Nathan didn't say anything, and Lucas sighed. "I won't do the surgery unless you do."

Nathan looked at Lucas and saw that he was completely serious. "Fine," he said. "But nothing's going to happen. I'm telling you you're going to be OK."

"I know you think I'll be fine, and I think I will, too. But there's always that chance, you know? And I just want to make sure Brooke will have support. I mean, you and Haley can make her happy in the worst of situations, and that's what I'm going to need you to do." Lucas took a deep breath to keep himself from crying.

"And I'll do it, if something happens, which it won't. Either me or Haley or both of us will be there whenever she needs us and probably more than that. You know how we are." They both laughed.

"I just keep thinking about our wedding day," said Lucas. "I told her that I would be there for her forever and would protect her from everything. But I can't protect her from this… Hell, I can't even protect myself!"

"Don't think like that, Luke. You couldn't have prevented this anymore than you did. You did everything right. And you can protect yourself by doing this surgery. And also by going home and talking to your wife and son. They need to know what's going on."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's play a little before then, though." Nathan hesitated. "Don't worry. The doctor said I could play at a non-competitive level, as long as it's not too often."

They played for about half and hour, then headed to their separate houses which were only about five minutes from the other.

Lucas walked into his house to find his wife and son crawling around on the floor. "OK, what did we lose this time?"

"Daddy!" cried Little Nathan, jumping up and hugging his father. "We didn't lose anything. Mommy and I are being The Lion King!"

Lucas looked at Brooke, confused, and Brooke laughed. "We just finished watching The Lion King and Nate wanted to see what it was like to be a lion. Hey Nate, come here." Nathan walked over to his mom and listened as she whispered something in his ear, then smiled mischievously at Lucas when she was done.

"I don't think I like that look," said Lucas. "What's going on?"

"You might want to run, Daddy," said Brooke, grinning.

"Why?" asked Lucas, drawing out the word.

"Because you look an awful lot like an antelope, and you know. Lions eat antelopes." With that, Nate and Brooke started advancing on Luke, who laughed before turning and running out of the house and into the front yard. Brooke and Nate chased him for a while before they went in to make and eat dinner.

As they sat down, Lucas prepared himself to make his announcement. "Brooke, Nate, I have something I have to tell you." Brooke's face immediately lost its grin, but before she could say anything, he continued. "I have stopped… umm… responding to my… umm… medication. I have to have a heart transplant."

Brooke looked about the way Nathan had looked when he heard the news and she felt like all her wind had been knocked out of her. Little Nathan's eyes were filling with tears because although he was only 9, he knew what was going on.

Lucas went on to explain the surgery and his chances and let Brooke and Nate ask questions. After dinner, Nate took a bath and they both tucked him in. As his Daddy kissed him goodnight, he whispered, "I love you, Daddy. And don't worry. You're going to be fine. I just hope your new heart loves me as much as your old one does."

Lucas and Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "Of course it will, Nate. Don't worry about that, at all, OK? I could never not love you, even with my new heart."

Little Nathan nodded, satisfied with the answer, then turned over to go to sleep.

Lucas and Brooke went into their room to go to bed, and as she laid her head on his chest, Brooke whispered, "I'm scared, Luke. I can't lose you."

"I'm scared, too. But you're not going to lose me. Even if something happens, I'll always be with you. And I made Nathan promise to look after you."

"I don't want Nathan too look after me. I want you to." They laid there for a few more minutes as Brooke listened to the beat of his heart. She finally fell asleep, while Lucas was up nearly all night worrying and silently crying.

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad you're liking this so far. So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you think Lucas should live or die? Review!**

**-Dana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: This is a songfic to expand on Nathan and Lucas' relationship as brothers. All of the friends are around 30 years old. The song is "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Little Nathan is growing up so fast

This November he'll turn 10

He wants to play quarterback.

I'm supposed to coach his team this fall

But I may not get to after all

He's gonna need someone to catch a pass

And to throw it back

The 25th came awfully quick for everyone in Lucas' life. It was 8:30 in the morning and Lucas was sitting in a hospital bed waiting to be prepped for surgery. Everyone had been in and out of the room all morning getting him stuff, wishing him luck, and crying. Everyone except for Nathan, that is. Lucas was starting to get worried that his little brother wasn't going to show up when Nathan walked through the door

"Hey man," said Lucas. "Didn't think you were going to come for a minute there."

Nathan shook his head. "Big brother, you know I would never miss the chance to make fun of you in a hospital gown." They both laughed and joked around for a few minutes before Lucas got serious.

"You remember the promises you made me, right?" Nathan nodded. "And you're going to stick by them no matter what, right?" Again, Nathan nodded, adding an eye roll this time. "Good," said Lucas. "Because your namesake is growing up as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Uh… yeah. Kids do that, Luke. It's a pretty crazy thing, you know…"

"Alright, smartass," said Luke, smacking Nathan on the side of the head. "Now listen. Nate just told me yesterday that he signed up as quarterback for the football team at his school."

"That's great! But wait… Brooke will never let him play, he's not even ten years old!" said Nathan.

"I know, but he wants to play, so you're going to have to convince Brooke if I can't. And you're also going to have to teach him how to play."

Nathan was nodding, but stopped at Lucas's last sentence. "What do you mean, teach him how to play?"

"Well, he doesn't know how to play football. He doesn't know how to throw, or catch, or anything like that."

Nathan started to laugh. "Are you serious? And he signed up for quarterback?"

"Yes. And you're going to have to help him. You will help him, right?"

"Of course I will, Luke. I can teach your namesake at the same time. That way maybe they can grow up and be football players together, just like me and you!"

Lucas sighed. "You know, sometimes I wonder why we get along at all." Nathan laughed, and then a couple of nurses walked through the door.

"Alright, Lucas. We need to get you prepped for surgery." Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and stared for a few moments until the nurse brought them back to reality. "Sir? You can wait in the lobby and you can come see him again right before the surgery for a few minutes."

Nathan nodded. "Alright." He gave Lucas a head nod. "See you soon, man." They bumped fists and Nathan walked down the hall into the lobby and sat down with his family. 'Man,' he thought. 'This is going to be a long day.'

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something out. Hopefully tomorrow morning I will get you guys an update on Being Brave Isn't Always Easy after the older kids are at school. P.S.: Just a little update for anyone who cares: My son is starting acting lessons on Friday. (I don't know why, but that's what he wants to do because one of his friends does that. I didn't even know they gave acting lessons to 5-year-olds!) My oldest daughter is about to perform in her first ballet and tap recital, and my youngest daughter said her first sentence, "Let's go play outside" over the weekend! I am so excited for all my babies! Anyways, I'm done now. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: This is a songfic to expand on Nathan and Lucas' relationship as brothers. All of the friends are around 30 years old. The song is "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four**

_If something should happen _

_Oh, promise me you'll take that boy out campin' _

_Throw a line out in the water every now and then _

_Answer any questions that he has _

_Maybe once he gets older _

_You can sit and have that first cold beer together _

_And tell him a couple stories on his father _

_He's always known your my best friend_

_That's why I'm askin'_

_If something should happen_

Waiting for Lucas to come out of surgery had become completely nerve-wracking for everyone in the waiting room. They had all said their final good-byes to him and were now just sitting and watching the clock. Nathan looked and saw that it was 6:45 PM. Lucas had been in surgery for almost six hours now. He looked over and saw Little Nathan sitting in the corner by himself and called him over.

"Nate, come here bud." Nate looked up and walked over to his uncle. "I know you're scared, but your daddy's going to be back in his room soon and waiting to see you, OK?

Nate nodded his head as tears started forming in his eyes again. Nathan sighed and pulled the little boy onto his lap. "Listen, I don't want you to start crying. Your daddy is going to be so much better after this. And even if he's not, which won't happen, you've always got me. You know, you are the last thing your daddy talked about before he went into surgery. He said that I had to take really good care of you if he couldn't. And that is exactly what I plan on doing. Along with your daddy. We're going to take you and Luke camping and fishing and hiking. And who knows, we may even be able to talk your mommy, Aunt Haley and Lizzy into going with us. What do you think?"

Nate laughed for the first time that day and shook his head. "No way. Mommy doesn't like nature."

"Yeah, neither does Aunt Haley." They sat there for a few minutes quietly. "You know I'm your daddy's best friend, right Nate?" Nate nodded. "And I'm also his brother. Do you know what that means?" Nate shook his head and looked confused. "It means that I am going to do everything in my power to take care of him. So if we wish really, really hard, I'm sure your daddy will be just fine. So let's wish really, really hard, OK?" They both closed their eyes and wished with all their might.

Everyone looked at them and smiled, then went back to their own thoughts. At 7:30 Nathan decided that he needed some coffee and went in search of some. He ended up wandering the halls of the hospital for almost an hour, thinking about Lucas and how much time they wasted growing up together. How much time HE had wasted being as ass to Lucas. What was he going to do if his brother, his only brother, the brother who is supposed to be protecting him because he's older, didn't make it out of the surgery. As he was thinking this, he had stopped outside the door to the OR. He saw a nurse and a doctor running down the hall and tuned into their conversation.

"We need more blood," said the doctor. "O negative. This guy has got some serious problems going on in his chest and if we don't get that blood in here within two minutes, he's gone."

Nathan let the words sink in. He didn't know if they were talking about Lucas, but what if they were? His knees gave out as he fell to the floor in tears. He sat that way for a long time, just crying gut-wrenching sobs, until Haley found him and brought him back to the waiting room. After he had calmed down some, he told Haley and Brooke what he had heard and they all started crying again. They were attempting to console each other when a doctor walked in and took off his scrub hat. "Family of Lucas Scott?" Everyone stood up ready for the worst.

**Author's Note: OK, I know it's super short again, but I didn't really have a lot to put into this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one and it will be the longest, lots of flashbacks, things like that. Let me know if you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: This is a songfic to expand on Nathan and Lucas' relationship as brothers. All of the friends are around 30 years old. The song is "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I only got a couple reviews on the last chapter, so I'm a little sad. Hopefully the ending of this story will cause everyone to give me great reviews. We'll see. Enjoy!**

_I hope I live until I'm eighty_

_And I get to see my son get married_

_And have babies and make a million _

_More memories with my wife_

_Yeah buddy, I pray you're right._

_But if it's my turn to leave, _

_Would you watch over them for me?_

_If something should happen._

Nathan, Brooke and Haley Scott sat in the shade on the back patio of a gorgeous house. The house belonged to Haley and Nathan's grandson, Jacob, his wife, Stephanie, their three kids (Darren, Vanessa and Jeanette), and Jeanette's daughter Stacie. They smiled as they watched the five generations of Scotts play and laugh together. They hadn't all gotten together like this in a long time…

FLASHBACK

"_It's a girl!" cried Stephanie as she ran down the hall towards the family. Her youngest daughter, Jeanette, had just given birth to her daughter and she had come to tell the family. Everyone was there: her son and other daughter, her husband, her parents and in-laws, and her grandparents and grand-in-laws, and they all had tears of joy from the good news. Jeanette was only fifteen and had gone into labor nearly three weeks early because she was so young. It was a relief to know that her and the baby were alright._

'Wow…' thought Nathan to himself. 'That was nearly three years ago, and this is the first time we've all gotten back together. And what a day it is to be together.' He looked to his left and saw a picture of his only brother, Lucas, on the table and smiled. It seemed fitting for there to be pictures of Lucas all over, since he was the reason they were there. To celebrate him.

"Grandpa Nathan," said Stacie, toddling over. "Tell a story about Grandpa Lucas?"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll tell you a story about Grandpa Lucas. He's only my favorite person in the world to talk about." He leaned over and pulled the tiny girl onto his lap. Haley and Brooke smiled and listened in to hear the story. "This is a very important story, so listen closely." Stacie nodded her head very firmly, then glued her eyes to Nathan's face. "Once upon a time, Grandpa Lucas got very sick. You see, his heart was broken, and he had to get it fixed. Unfortunately, the doctors couldn't fix Grandpa Lucas' heart, so he had to get a new one. This was a VERY dangerous surgery, however. You see, there was a very good chance that he wouldn't make it and he would go to heaven during it. So me, and Grandma Haley and Grandma Brooke and our kids all waited in the tiny waiting room of the hospital for HOURS AND HOURS to hear what happened to Grandpa Lucas. The whole time, all I could think about were all of the things I promised him. I promised to look after Grandma Brooke and Gramps (that's what the kids call Lucas and Brooke's son) and make sure that they were OK if he didn't make it. I kept thinking and praying that I wouldn't have to do that."

Stacie interrupted then. "Why? You didn't like Grandma Brooke and Gramps?"

All three of them chuckled at her question. "Oh no," said Nathan. "It wasn't that at all. I just wanted Grandpa Lucas to be OK so badly. I wanted him to be there for his wife and to see his son grow up, and eventually to see all of us, even you!"

Stacie's eyes grew wide at the mention of herself. "Even me!" she whispered in awe. "You knew about me that long ago?"

"Of course," said Nathan. "I know everything."

Haley smacked him playfully on the arm and turned to Stacie. "Don't listen to anything your grandfather tells you, Stacie. He knows less now than he knew then."

"Anyways…" said Nathan, pretending to be aggravated. "I had wandered into the hall to look for coffee when I heard some very bad news that I knew was about Grandpa Lucas. He was running out of blood and they didn't know if they could get him more in time. I heard the doctor say that he would die in less than two minutes if they didn't get help. I told Grandma Brooke and Grandma Haley, and we all sat and waited to hear the saddest news of our lives. We only waited about twenty more minutes when a doctor came in and said…"

"Time to eat," called Stephanie, interrupting the story again.

Nathan winked at Stacie. "We'll finish the story later, OK?"

Stacie nodded and ran off to find her mother and eat. Haley, Brooke and Nathan all got food. Nathan looked at Stephanie. "Don't you think we should wait?"

"Nah. You know they're always late. They're probably out shopping for golf clubs or a new wide-screen TV or something." Everyone had noticed that Jacob and Joey were missing from the group, but accepted the explanation because it sounded right. Jacob and Joey were always off doing something they shouldn't be doing at the wrong time. It reminded Haley of when she and Lucas used to hang out together all the time. Before things got complicated.

"_Score one for Haley James!" called Haley as she sunk the winning putt on the miniature golf course she and Lucas had built on top of Karen's Café._

_Lucas sulked over to the corner and sat down, pretending to pout. "It's not fair. You cheated."_

"_OK, how old are you again?" asked Haley as she sat down next to him. "So, what are you going to do about tonight?"_

_Lucas sighed. "I really don't know. I mean, on the one hand, I really want to be there for my mom, you know?" Haley nodded. "But on the other hand, Andy's not the right guy for her. Keith is. She knows it, I know it, Keith knows it. Hell, even Andy knows it. And for some reason, they're still going through with it."_

_They sat quietly for a few minutes. "So what are YOU going to do about the whole Nathan situation?"_

_Now it was Haley's turn to sigh. "I know about as much as you, which is nothing. I mean, I love him to death, and I always will. But it just hurts to see him hurting and know that I'm the one that did it. I don't blame him for being angry at me. I just hope we can work it all out in…" she paused. "Oh crap, what time is it?"_

_Lucas looked at his watch and his eyes grew wide. "It's 6:30! I was supposed to be at the church like, now!"_

_Haley jumped up, followed by Lucas. "And I'm supposed to be at couple's therapy with Nathan in twenty minutes!"_

"_You'll make it, Hales," said Lucas as they rushed down the stairs. _

"_It's in Charlotte, Lucas," exclaimed Haley as she ran out the door._

Haley chuckled as she remembered that day. It was the day that brought her and Nathan back together. When she finally got to couples counseling, Nathan forgave her for everything. He told her he had been worried that something might have happened to her and realized that he didn't want to lose her. Karen also didn't marry Andy, but instead married Keith a year later. It had been a pretty great day even through all that.

Everyone got their food and were sitting at the table, taking. Vanessa and her boyfriend, Nick, were sitting close and whispering to each other. Everyone kept teasing them, but of course they laughed about it. They had been dating for about a year and everyone loved Nick. Just then, they heard the front door open and close. Seconds later, Jacob and Darren walked through the door carrying bags of chips, soda, a new portable DVD player and about twenty DVDs. "Sorry," said Jacob, setting the bags down. "We lost track of time."

"Of course you did," smiled Stephanie as she kissed him hello. "Maybe I need to buy you a new watch. You tend to lose track of time a lot."

Jacob smiled and kissed her back before continuing. "But it's good that we came home when we did, because we brought someone very important along with us."

Everyone looked towards the door and smiled as they saw who walked through. Brooke's heart especially skipped a beat when she saw her husband, the man she had loved since she was sixteen years old, walked through the door. She got up and walked over to him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you told me you were going to go buy some soda and be back in an hour. That was four hours ago. Where have you been?" she exclaimed, while giving him a quick kiss.

"I had to buy you something, Pretty Girl," he said as he took out a velvet jewelry box. Inside was a white-gold necklace with both of their birthstones along with their kids', grandkids' and great-grandkids'.

She recognized them immediately. "Oh, thank you Lucas." She smiled as he put it on her.

They all went to sit down, then Nathan stood up and clinked his glass. "Alright, I've got to give a speech since my big brother has given one for me on many occasions. Both of my weddings, when my kids were born, graduations and other parties, blah blah blah." He paused for a minute to drink some water before continuing. "On October 25th, 2020, Lucas went into surgery. I know we all know what happened and everything, but I want to recount it so Lucas knows the hell that we all went through on that day." He went on to the same story he had been telling Stacie. "So then the doctor came in, and we were all ready for the worst. 'Family of Lucas Scott?' he asked, even though we were the only ones in the room. He looked so… I can't really say upset, or sad, just… calm, I guess. My own heart almost stopped as he started to speak again. 'I'm happy to tell you the surgery was a success. Lucas' new heart is working perfectly and his body is not attempting to reject it. He will have to stay a few days for observation as you know, but more than likely he will be just fine.' We all just started whooping, hollering, crying, laughing, and I don't know what else. It was such a relief to know that my big brother, my ONLY brother for that matter, was going to live. He would be getting his wish to watch his son grow up," he winked at Nate, "and live a long and happy life with his beautiful wife." Haley scoffed playfully. "Of course, not as beautiful as you, Hales." She smiled, satisfied. "So here's to Lucas. For living as long as he has and looking pretty damn good for his age. I'm glad I talked you in to doing the surgery, man. And I'm glad you got to live out your dreams." Lucas smiled, then stood up to hug his little brother. He had tears in his eyes from his brother's story. He had heard it before, but everytime it choked him up.

For the rest of the afternoon, evening and well into the night, the family just hung out and talked together. They celebrated Lucas' life, since it was the anniversary of his surgery, but they also celebrated themselves. Most of them wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Lucas, and he was a miracle to them all.

**Author's Note: So, that's it. I know it's short and there's only two flashbacks, but I got really bored with this story. I finished it because everyone wanted to know what would happen to Lucas and I had to see how it played out, but I just was not all that interested in it. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Even if you hated it. It might make me cry, but that's OK…**


End file.
